


How To Make A Pancake - Nov 15, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Cooking With Sex Toys, Except I Can't Cook, Informational, Memento mori, Nov 15, Unus Annus, instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Day One: Based on Cooking With Sex ToysSpecifically: Mark's Pancake Making MonologueRating due to the video title ;-;
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	How To Make A Pancake - Nov 15, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about the art of cooking

So, first thing’s first, you need batter.  
You can A) Buy pancake mix  
Or B) Make pancake batter

A)  
Stop by your local walmart or grocery store that sells pancake mix, and navigate to the isle where they have the food mixes. (Wear a mask, Pancakes are not worth it if you catch Covid)  
Then return to your house  
Locate mixing bowl  
Locate whisk  
Pour ~~batter~~ pancake mix into bowl  
Add a few cups of water (6?)  
Mix it with a whisk; if it’s too dry, add a bit more water ~~Or whatever liquid you’re using in your pancakes~~

B) I’m not looking this up so here is 100% the right way to make pancake batter  
You need flour I think  
And water or milk  
~~You can make pancakes with milk right?~~  
Oh, you also need a bowl to mix the stuff  
And a whisk  
So what you do is you get like 1/3 of the bowl full of flour, and then add a few cups of water. You then want to mix it til you achieve a dough-like consistency- adding more water if necessary. Err on the side of caution- it’s better to have not enough water at first then too much. Though I suppose you could add more flour. Then you’d have more batter than you may have planned.

(A + B fuse from this point because I didn’t want to be super repetitive with the alt timelines)

Then you pull out a pan thing- frying pan? And I’m pretty sure you pour oil on that; something to slick it up  
~~That might not be something you do with pancakes- again idk how to cook/bake~~  
Then you pour a bit of the batter into the pan, in sorta a circle formation- pour a little or a lot depending on how big you want the pancake to be

By now please grab a spatula while you wait for pancake to become golden

You will be able to tell when it should be flipped because the edges will be firm and slightly brown. Also if the pancake slides around when you tilt the frying pan, you should definitely flip it. 

To flip the pancake, grabeth thou’s spatula and ~~wield it like a sword~~ gently wedge it under the pancake. Unless you very good, do not try and make the pancake do a backflip. Just tilt the pan so a lot of the pancake end up on spatula and then tilt spatula so pancake falls on its other side.

Then you wait until that side is sliding around in the pan, pick up the pancake with the spatula, and put it on a plate.

Repeat until you have as many pancakes as you want  
Remember to add oil occasionally, you don’t want pancake sticking to the pan

If you leftover batter- transfer it to a container or cover the bowl with plastic wrap and place the excess in the fridge/freezer

And that is How To Make a Pancake  
By: Inky

**Author's Note:**

> \- It is called batter right?
> 
> \- anytime I say water, you can substitute in milk or whatever liquid you intend to use for your pancakes
> 
> \- Do you cook or bake pancakes??
> 
> \- did I just realize Pancakes are named PANcakes because you make them in a pan?  
> Maybe..
> 
> \- I started losing ‘the’ a little bit towards the end ;-;
> 
> \- I think I forgot to say you have to turn the stovetop on _facepalms_
> 
> \- According to google docs, it's 511 words :))


End file.
